


Commencement of a Heaven Rent

by cloudwatch



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwatch/pseuds/cloudwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Takumi had the arrow formed and aimed when he chanced looking to his left, mostly just to make sure no one would be coming into range of his arrow when he fired, just in time to see Leo, with his back to Takumi and completely decked out in the full sorcerer uniform (and sans the feathery cloak), bend down to reach for something on the ground.</p><p>Takumi's arrow disappeared, his arms still holding his drawn position as he watched Leo lift one of his feet off the ground and fix something with his boot. "Oh that it so unfair."</p><p>or also known as Takumi Touches the Butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commencement of a Heaven Rent

**Author's Note:**

> [we give thanks](https://twitter.com/mikanFE/status/730081935565807618)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> this is a total, 100% serious story, goddammit.

Takumi had the arrow formed and aimed when he chanced looking to his left, mostly just to make sure no one would be coming into range of his arrow when he fired, just in time to see Leo, with his back to Takumi and completely decked out in the full sorcerer uniform (and sans the feathery cloak), bend down to reach for something on the ground.

 

Takumi's arrow disappeared, his arms still holding his drawn position as he watched Leo lift one of his feet off the ground and fix something with his boot. "Oh that it _so_ unfair," he almost moaned as Leo stood up fully, stretching a bit before he continued walking; a few steps later, he paused again and then bent down once more to play with the same boot he'd been fiddling with earlier. Takumi barely held back the wimper that rose to his throat.

 

Behind him, Oboro noticed that he'd lost concentration and looked in the direction that Takumi was facing. Once she saw what he was staring at she rolled her eyes and tapped Hinata on the shoulder. "Let's go, there won't be anymore training today."

 

Hinata allowed her to drag him away, a confused look on his face. "Why do you say that?"

 

Oboro pointed over her shoulder as they left the practice range. "Lord Takumi's been blinded by Nohrian ass."

 

Takumi ignored Oboro's retreating comment, waving them off with a single hand and, after placing Fujin Yumi on a stand, he began to head towards Leo, who was still bent over trying to fix something with his boot. The close he got the more he had to force his gaze up from Leo's rear, and once he was close enough, he cleared his throat loudly enough that Leo jumped, straightening quickly as he turned around to face Takumi.

 

"Hi," Takumi said, unable to think of anything else to say. "Having trouble with your boot?"

 

Leo stared at him for a moment, looking oddly flushed for some reason ( _probably embarrassment_ , Takumi thought, seeing as how he knew Leo wasn't find of showing that much skin in public - in private, however...), and then he nodded, staring down at his left foot. "Ah, yes. I had forgotten how horrible these boots could be, they're not the most comfortable of things." Leo tapped the tip of the boot on the ground. "I think a rock got inside it, but honestly these boots are way too difficult to put on. It's almost not worth it."

 

 _Maybe to you, but to me they are because they look great on your legs_ , Takumi didn't say, and he pointedly did not look at Leo's legs. "Is there anything I could do to help?"

 

Leo shook his head, giving him a thankful smile. "No, but thanks for asking. I just need to get used to wearing these again, and I'm sure the rock will fall out at some point. It's been a while since I've worn this uniform." He shifted from side to side. "I have to say, it's definitely more mobile than my normal armor, if not a little... revealing." He took a step back and locked his arms behind his back. "What do you think?"

 

Takumi took the time to look Leo up and down, allowing himself to appreciate (and oh boy, did he appreciate it) just how the outfit looked on the prince. The see-through pieces showed off his lean stomach, with the hip guards accenting the slope of his hips, and had Leo been turned around, Takumi was sure that he'd be appreciating just how the small shorts hugged Leo's very grabbable ass.

 

When his eyes moved back up to Leo's face, the prince had an eyebrow raised at him, but Takumi could see how the corners of his lips twitched as he tried to hold back a smirk. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

 

Takumi rolled his eyes and stepped closer, pulling Leo in by his waist. "How could I not be enjoying this?" His hand dropped from Leo's waist to just below his hips, his fingers curling around the edges of the small black shorts. "You look incredible."

 

Leo placed his arms around Takumi's shoulders, fingers playing with some of the hair that had slipped from Takumi's hair tie. "I should hope so, it took me ages to convince myself to put this on, and it took me almost twice as long to come out here wearing it. But," he paused, giving Takumi a quick kiss on the forehead, "It was for you, so I think it's worth it. Think of it as a repayment, for when you wore the ballistician uniform for me last week."

 

Takumi remembered that day fondly; Leo hadn't been able to stop touching his arms and chest, and looked at him as though Takumi was a delectable meal made just for him. He also remembered letting it slip later that same night that he'd wondered what Leo would look like in the sorcerer uniform before he'd fallen asleep. Leaning up and pressing a kiss to Leo's lips, he chuckled as he pulled his lover closer. "A repayment, huh?" His hand on Leo's hip twitched, and Takumi really wanted to slide it down, but they were outside, and he knew how Leo was with public displays of affection, so he -

 

Leo lifted his arm off of Takumi's shoulders, and faster than Takumi could respond, reached down and grabbed Takumi's hand, pushing it down and setting it firmly on his cheek. Takumi swallowed audibly. Leo gave his hand a single pat and then placed his arm back around Takumi's shoulders.

 

"Leo?"

 

Leo shrugged. "It's not like I couldn't tell what you wanted," he said, and although his voice was firm the amount of red appearing on his face betrayed how flustered he was. "There's also no one here to see us, so..." he paused, swallowed, and then cleared his throat. "Enjoy."

 

Takumi stood there, hand still holding Leo's ass and his face growing redder by the minute. Leo's grip around his shoulders tightened.

 

"Takumi? Are you okay?"

 

Takumi let out breath of air. "You could have warned me," he managed to wheeze out. "I needed time to prepare."

 

Leo honestly looked confused. "Prepare? Prepare for _what_?"

 

Takumi squeezed his hand and lost just a bit more of his ability to function when Leo let out the smallest of moans. "For this, and for you in that uniform."

 

"For - _Takumi_ , you've touched me here before, and without clothing. You've seen me _naked_ ," Leo said with a smile, giving Takumi a few kisses on his cheek and one on the corner of his eye. "Why would you need to prepare yourself for me in this outfit?"

 

Takumi shook his head and moved the both of them backward until his back pressed up against one of the trees near the practice range, Leo leaning against his chest. Using the grip he had on Leo's ass he pulled the prince as close as he could get him. "For the same reason you needed to take a moment after you saw me in the ballistician uniform."

 

Leo opened his mouth, closed it, and then nodded. "Alright, fair enough." He placed one of his hands on Takumi's biceps, thumb stroking back and forth. "You really did look _amazing_."

 

Takumi pulled him down for a heated kiss, thinking that Nohrian ass was definitely one of the best things to be 'blinded' by.

**Author's Note:**

> y eah. 
> 
> i wanted to write for leokumi week and the prompt was blind and... wELL CREATIVE INTERPRETATION AND ALL, YOU KNOW.


End file.
